How it Feels A ShunUki FanFic
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: Shunsui had always been pretty healthy, & seldom had worse then the common cold or the even more common hangover He was also immune to Ukitake's illness; as he had caught it early from his childhood friend & failed to ever develop an active case. As res


Shunsui had always been pretty healthy, & seldom had worse then the common cold (or the even more common hangover) He was also immune to Ukitake's illness; as he had caught it early from his childhood friend & failed to ever develop an active case.

As result, Shunsui, though compassionate & sympathetic to Ukitake... knew not what it felt like to be as ill as he was. So Shunsui often wondered...

One afternoon, Shunsui went to visit his ailing friend, who was just recovering from another bout of illness.

They sat on the veranda, chatting & enjoying each others company until the day slipped away. As they watched the sunset, Shunsui turned to Ukitake & asked:

"Um hey... I was wondering... What's it feel like 'ol buddy?"

"hm?" was his reply.

"We've been friends for quite a while.. & all these years I've been wondering, what's it feel like? ...um.. to be sick like that... I mean.." said Shunsui, almost regretting that he had asked.

Ukitake sighed & clutched his chest. "It feels bad Shun..." he said.

"I kinda figured that.." said Shunsui. "but how does it 'feel'?" he asked.

"hmm... well.. my lungs don't work as good as a healthy persons... so I tend to get winded easily, & then I tend to cough... I don't fight off colds & flu easily... & I have fits when I get too upset or overworked... my lungs ache, my chest burns, & my ribs hurt pretty bad... a few times I've had to have Unohana put them back in place" said Ukitake, before pausing to cough. "& there's fevers & night-sweats.. Not to mention my throat, it gets sore alot & sometimes I lose my voice so bad... I wonder if it's ever coming back! ...I guess I'm pretty pathetic huh?" Ukitake laughed at himself, then started to cough again.

Shunsui rubbed his back & gave him a look of pity. "it also seams you can't enjoy a good laugh that often..." said Shunsui.

"No I can't.. it seams I can only do that on a 'good day'..." said Ukitake, with a sigh. "One of the bad things about this disease I guess.." said Ukitake.

"What would you say is the worst thing about it?" asked Shunsui.

"That would be.. when I'm losing my breath.." said Ukitake. "All I can do then is wait to catch it.. & hope my next one won't be my last..." he said, dreading the thought of it.

"What would you say is the 'best' thing about it?" he asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"huh" said Ukitake.

"Surely every cloud must have a silver lining, Ukitake" said Sunsui with a smile

"Well if I had to choose.. I'd say the best thing is.. I get to suck on these little mentholated sweets." said Ukitake, popping one into his mouth. "Rukia buys them in the living world, they come in many flavors & they're called cough-drops.. I think." he said sucking on the cough-drop. "they come in flavors like strawberry, cherry, or kiwi-apple, & this one tastes like berries with honey inside" he said with a smile.

Shunsui rolled his eyes. "always with the sweets..." he sighed.

"Oh, it's more then just a sweet.." he said "It also numbs my throat & helps calm my cough... if it's not too bad." he said.

Shunsui cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, would you like one?" asked Ukitake, reaching into his sleeve for another.

"Oh no.. I couldn't.. you need them worse then I.." said Shunsui.

Ukitake smiled, sucked on his cough-drop some more.. Then pressed his lips against Shunsui's in a passionate kiss. His tung sought & gained entry into Shun's mouth. Their two tungs danced gracefully, commingled in saliva. Then they parted ways, leaving behind a sweet taste in Shunsui's mouth. Though Shunsui's mouth & throat had gone slightly numb, he could feel something resting upon his tung. Something warm & sweat that coated his throat as he tasted it...

Ukitake gazed sensually into his lovers eyes & said:  
"I gave you the honey center..." 


End file.
